


Under Cover of Darkness

by BaredWolf



Series: First Kiss Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had good reason to be where they were, though not legitimate. So when he heard someone coming, Dean did the first thing that sprung to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Cover of Darkness

The alley was dark despite the sodium vapor streetlights casting slanting yellow beams near its entrance. The back door to the club shared this narrow, dank space with a few other businesses; the rank scent emanating from the lone dumpster did nothing to clarify what they might be during daylight hours.

Dean and Cas had good reason to be lurking in the alley, but not legitimate reason. The shadows hid them well enough from passersby on the street, but if anyone came into the alley itself they had nowhere to hide. Their contact, a bartender at this club, was supposed to be meeting them here but he was already extremely late. Dean was wondering how much longer they should wait before they bailed. The bass from the club’s music thumped mutedly through the air. It was cold out here, and he and Cas stood close enough that their shoulders were touching, leaned against the brick wall.

The club’s door creaked: finally, Dean though, before realizing that the laughing trio emerging from the door could not possibly be their contact. He reacted on instinct, turning to press Cas against the wall and mashing their lips together. He knew when the girls spotted them; one of them squealed, another coughed “get a room!”. He flipped them off without releasing Cas. The three burst into raucous laughter as they tottered out of the alley onto the street.

When the click of their heels had finally faded, Dean released Cas’s mouth. “Sorry, man,” he said quietly. Cas’s hands were fisted in his jacket, his eyes wide. “I, uh, well, we needed a reason to be here, okay? And they’d report two creeps just standing around. But if it looked like we, I dunno, we snuck off for some privacy….” he trailed off, feeling as if the air around him was evaporating.

“We needed a cover,” Cas supplied helpfully. Dean swallowed and nodded. His hands were still at Cas’s waist; he had been unconsciously rubbing a thumb over the fabric that separated the heat of Cas’s skin from his own.

“Yeah.” Dean licked his lips.

“What if someone else comes out? Should we wait someplace else?” In spite of his words, Cas hadn’t moved.

“I dunno. It worked well enough the first time.” Dean wasn’t feeling particularly eager to move either. “Ain’t broke, and all that.” Cas nodded. Suddenly, he wrapped a hand around the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. Shock made Dean go rigid momentarily before he kissed back, muttering against Cas’s mouth.

“What is it?” The sound was muffled, but Cas understood him.

“Thought I heard the door.” Dean had not heard the door, and didn’t hear anything now. Well, better safe than sorry. He let Cas kiss him some more, and if he slipped in a little tongue, well, he never liked to give less than his best to a partner. Even if it was fake. Just a cover.

Cas tugged them a little closer together: as the minutes ticked by and Dean forgot to keep listening for the door, it felt less like the kiss was a cover, and more like the cover was just an excuse for what they both wanted anyways.


End file.
